Bridesmaid Story
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Nakamura berharap dirinya adalah orang asing di hidup Karma agar ia juga bisa menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan senyuman bahagia, bukan senyuman getir untuk kisah cintanya yang tak bahagia.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini ceritaku (kami) yang tak kuinginkan terjadi pada orang lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seharusnya aku menolak permintaannya untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin mempelai wanita yang akan dinikahinya. Mestinya aku tidak luluh pada bujukannya itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini tergolong terlalu baik hati atau bodoh. Aku menerima hal yang sangat kutahu akan menyakiti diriku.

Aku yang sekarang membenci ikrar _aku selalu ada untukmu karena aku sahabatmu_ , mungkin seharusnya pepatah itu tidak perlu pernah ada. Kata-kata yang menurut banyak orang begitu bijak itu hanya jebakan. Jebakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Aku sangat membenci ikrar yang pernah kuucap dulu.

Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja jika aku akan menjadi pendamping mempelai wanita dari orang yang kucintai. Haruskah aku menertawai hidupku yang begitu drama ini? Mencintai sahabat sendiri.

Hahaha.

Aku membenci keberanian (bodohku) mencintai laki-laki yang notabenenya sahabatku sendiri. Harus kuakui kalau persahabatan itu tali kekang yang akan mencekikmu sendiri.

Aku bersamanya. Selalu ada untuknya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Berbagi suka duka dengannya. Tapi tidak pernah ada dalam jangkauannya. Aku di hatinya tapi tidak menempati posisi nomor satu di hatinya.

Kupoleskan _blush on_ pada pipi putihku. Tak perlu begitu tebal, aku hanya perlu membuatnya tampak natural. Pewarna merah muda itu menempel dengan sempurna di atas tulang pipiku yang sudah tertutupi bedak. _Lipstick_ berwarna coral juga sudah melekat menutupi kulit bibirku yang berwarna peach, membuatnya terlihat berwarna lebih pekat dan menarik. _Eyeshadow_ dan _eyeliner_ yang kuaplikasikan juga menutupi kekurangan mataku yang (menurutku) terlalu sipit. Aku tampak begitu _fresh_.

Kalau kuingat lagi ini adalah dandanan terbaikku. Miris. Aku berpenampilan cantik untuk hari paling menyedihkan dalam sejarah hidupku. Sebegitu putus asakah diriku?

"Nakamura, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seseorang. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun aku tahu siapa dirinya. Orang yang sama yang membuatku merasakan semua ini. Sahabatku. Akabane Karma.

"Aku siap. Katakan, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyaku dengan senyum lebar di wajah. Senyum palsu yang dengan apik kuperankan.

"Kau sudah cukup cantik." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Cepatlah, Okuda sudah menunggumu. Apa kau mau menggagalkan pernikahanku dengannya dengan cara memperlambat acara dandanmu itu?"

"Senangnya jika bisa melakukan itu Karma," jawabku main-main. Karma mengerlingkan matanya mendengar jawabanku.

Yang kukatakan itu benar Karma. Andai aku bisa menggagalkan acara ini. Aku sahabat yang buruk bukan?

"Kau bukan pengantinnya. Bukan kau yang jadi pemeran utama. _So,_ bisa cepat sedikit?"

Dia berkata dengan santai. Aku tahu ia main-main mengatakannya. Aku yang biasa pasti akan membalasnya dengan pukulan di kepala atau sikutan ke rusuknya. Tapi yang barusan kau katai adalah seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati Karma. Aku merasa sakit hati–salah, aku memang sudah sakit hati.

Mataku berkaca-kaca dan hampir saja meneteskan air mata. Tapi sebelum mengalir di pipiku aku menghapusnya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat jelek karena nasibku memang sudah jelek. Sekali lagi kucek penampilanku sebelum pergi untuk menuju ruangan Okuda, calon istri Karma.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan anggun di samping sang bintang utama hari ini. Kulupakan sejenak sikapku yang biasanya tidak peduli pada semua ini. Hari ini adalah hari besar. Aku iri pada senyuman di bibir gadis mungil yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Akabane Manami. Dari dulu aku berharap akulah yang akan memiliki senyum itu, bukannya orang yang akan menyaksikan senyuman itu di bibir orang lain.

"Kau cantik sekali. Karma beruntung mendapatkan istri secantik dirimu," ucap seorang tamu padaku. Aku terkejut, tapi ada segeliat rasa bahagia saat ia salah mengenali pengantin wanitanya.

"Bukan aku. Tapi dia," tunjukku pada Okuda yang kugandeng. Aku tersenyum (palsu). "Dia yang akan segera berganti nama menjadi Akabane."

Okuda bersemu memdengar yang kuucapkan. Dan aku menyesali perkataanku. Aku menyesali hidupku yang hanya bisa menjadi sahabat Karma. Andai aku dulu tidak sedekat ini dengannya mungkin akulah yang akan merona. Sayangnya itu hanya ujaran berbagai kemungkinan yang hanya aku yang mengharapkannya.

"Oh, maaf," ucap ibu-ibu itu. Ia menatap bersalah pada Okuda. "Tapi Karma benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang sangat manis sepertimu. Hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku tahu alasan ia memilihmu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Okuda malu-malu.

"Maaf juga karena aku mengiramu pengantinnya."

Aku mengibaskan tanganku yang bebas. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin tampil istimewa di hari besar sahabatku."

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah memiliki niat jahat Okuda. Aku sengaja berdandan secantik ini karena aku berharap akulah yang di posisimu. Bahkan di saat terakhir pun aku masih berharap. Aku orang yang buruk kan?

"Nakamura, ayo. Karma-kun menunggu kita."

Okuda menunjuk menggunakan matanya ke arah Karma yang suda menunggu di altar pernikahan. Dia tampak begitu tampan dan gagah dengan setelan jas putih yang kontras dengan surai merahnya. Setelan jas itu begitu pas di tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Dan begitu cocok bersanding dengan gaun yang dikenakan oleh Okuda karena memang sepasang.

Kami melanjutkan langkah-langkah kecil kami menuju altar. Entah mengapa aku berharap waktu berhenti dan tidak akan pernah berjalan lagi. Dibandingkan dengan rumah hantu, altar pernikahan itu lebih mengerikan bagiku. Dekorasi bertema _broken white_ dan _lavender_ juga tiba-tiba menjadi warna yang membuatku phobia.

Tapi waktu tidak bersahabat padaku. Kami malah semakin mendekat ke altar pernikahan. Aku berhenti beberapa langkah dari altar.

"Nakamura, ada apa?"

"Kupikir aku harus membiarkanmu pergi sendiri dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan menjalani hidupmu dengan Karma. Mulai langkah selanjutnya hanya dia yang ada di hidupmu, jangan bawa orang lain masuk."

Okuda tersenyum manis padaku. "Terima kasih Nakamura."

Aku mengangguk lalu menatap punggungnya yang semakin mendekati Karma. Aku tidak ingin melihat yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Siapa saja, tolong aku.

Aku memaksakan senyumanku saat tangan Karma meraih tangan Okuda untuk menyambutnya. Mereka berdua menatap pada pendeta di hadapan mereka. Senyuman tak luntur dari wajah bahagia mereka. Aku juga tersenyum miris untuk akhir cintaku.

Tolong, alihkan aku dari mendengar kata-kata sakral yang akan menusuk hatiku.

Tap.

Sepertinya doaku baru saja terkabul. Aku menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati orang yang menepuk bahuku.

Asano Gakushuu.

Jadi dia juga diundang?

"Sebegitu bahagiakah kau melihat sahabatmu menikah sampai-sampai kau menangis?"

Eh?

Aku menyentuh ujung mataku dan mendapati air mata di pucuk jariku. Aku menangis dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku."

Tidak ada balasan lagi darinya. Harusnya kau tetap bicara agar aku tak harus mendengar kata-kata pendeta itu Asano. Kenapa kau malah diam.

"Asano—"

"Diamlah. Aku ingin menikmati setiap detik yang menyakitkan ini karena ini akan jadi yang terakhir bagiku," ucapnya getir.

Aku terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataannya. Aku menatapnya dari samping. Ia cukup tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Mungkin aku akan terpesona padanya andai ia tak memiliki ekspresi kegetiran yang sama dengan wajahku. Terdapat sorot keputusasaan di mata ungunya.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang terluka disini.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti perasaanmu Nakamura. Setidaknya kau pernah melewatkan banyak waktu dengan Karma, tidak sepertiku," lanjutnya. "Entah harus kusebut keberuntungan atau kesialan aku tidak bisa dekat dengan gadis yang kucintai tapi tak bisa kumiliki itu."

Aku tersenyum miris untuk nasib sama kami berdua. "Drama sekali ya, hidup kita."

"Hm."

Aku kembali menatap ke altar tempat dua bintang hari ini memainkan peran mereka.

"...apa kau bersedia?" tanya sang pendeta.

Aku memejamkam mataku. Tanpa sadar aku meraih tangan Asano dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Kurasakan Asano balas menggenggam tanganku sama eratnya. Harusnya tangan kami terasa sakit karena saling meremas, tapi rasa sakit di tempat lain jauh lebih terasa menyakitkan.

"Ini jawaban yang paling tidak ingin kita dengar."

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa diucapkan pun aku tahu Asano juga merasakan hal sama denganku.

"Aku bersedia."

Aku dapat mendengar suara Karma dengan jelas. Jawaban itu membuat hatiku mencelos. Meski mataku sudah terpejam sekalipun aku tetap bisa merasakan _liquid_ hangat yang keluar dari kelopak mataku. Kubiarkan mataku membuka dengan sendirinya. Biarlah air mataku terlihat, akan kubilang kalau ini air mata kebahagiaan.

Pendeta itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk Okuda. Karma menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sakit sekali melihatnya.

"...apa kau bersedia?"

Okuda tersenyum sangat manis. "Aku bersedia," ucapnya pelan tapi mantap. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan.

Dapat kurasakan genggaman tangan Asano mengerat. Aku juga bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tegang saat dua kata itu keluar dari bibir gadis yang dicintainya.

"Kalian sah menjadi suami istri. Sekarang mempelai pria bisa mencium mempelai wanita."

Tubuh kami seketika menjadi kaku. Aku bahkan tidak memasok oksigen saat Karma mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Okuda. Aku sangat tidak ingin menyaksikannya, tapi mataku terasa sulit dipejamkan.

Kurasa Asano tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya tubuhnya yang kaku yang bisa kurasakan. Kepalaku tak kuasa kugerakkan walau hanya sekedar untuk menoleh padanya. Aku terlalu terpaku dengan apa yang ada di depanku.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat sebuah telapak tangan menutupi kedua netra sewarna langit musim panas milikku. Itu tangan Asano.

"Jangan dilihat. Aku juga tidak akan melihatnya."

Aku yakin dia sedang menyembunyikan manik keunguannya di balik kelopaknya. Pandangan kami berdua gelap untuk beberapa detik yang terasa bagai hitungan jam. Suara riuh tepuk tanganlah yang mengomando kami untuk berani kembali melihat dunia.

Dan pemandangan senyum Karma dan wajah malu-malu Okuda menjadi pemandangan pertama dan terburuk yang pernah kami lihat. Kulepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Asano dan memindahkannya tepat ke atas jantungku berada. Rasanya sakit sekali, padahal detakannya normal.

"Hei Nakamura, aku mempunyai tawaran," ucap Asano. Nadanya sangat getir. Pandangannya sendu dan sangat putus asa.

"Apa?" Bahkan suaraku pun sama. Dan tercekat.

"Mau melakukan hal bodoh bersama?" tanyanya. "Pakaian kita sudah cocok, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja?"

Air mataku mengalir deras. Seputus asakah kami hingga aku menjawabinya dengan anggukan?

.

..

OWARI

..

.


End file.
